winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Alice (Season 3)
|cartoon = The Mirror of Truth |comic = #30: Love for Layla |lcartoon = The Legendarium |lcomic = #59: Winx Band |nick = Saige Ryan Campbell (Season 4) Kimberly Brooks (Season 6) |gallery = Yes}} Alice is a freshman fairy at Alfea in Season 4. She is one of Clarice's roommates. She is also one of the students who stays in the Winx's old room. She also seems to be one of the Winx fans and is impressed by them as they are Enchantix Fairies. Alice is also in a few episodes of Season 3. Appearance Alice has wavy orange hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and held by a blue scrunchie. She has a side hair partition and has bangs which come in front of her eyes. Alice wears a blue, light blue, and pink top with squares cut out of the end of the shirt and sleeves with pink dress pants. Her shoes look somewhat like socks that are light blue with dark blue tips. Alice Civilian - Ep401.jpg Personality Unlike Clarice who is quick to judge and dislike people, Alice is friendlier, not very confrontational, and giddy showing great excitement when she learns that the Winx are her teachers. She can however, be brave as shown when she witnessed the Wizards of the Black Circle hurting Flora, she was quick to confront them. She is also persistent, righteous and is capable of disregarding how people perceive her to be. Alice has a kind heart and a forgiving soul as she desperately and succeeded in convincing Griselda not a expel Clarice even after the latter framed her for the smoke bomb incident. Series |-|Season 3= In “The Mirror of Truth,” she is seen in a hall in Alfea as fairies return from their break. In “The Company of the Light,” she gathers around the Winx as they are transported into Alfea’s courtyard. She is later seen in the courtyard. She is later seen at Faragonda’s assembly. In "The Pixies' Charge," she appears in Faragonda's office as she briefs the Alfea fairies and the Winx on Valtor's attack on the Fortress of Light. Later, she is at the assembly for the pixies and Kiko to celebrate their finding of Valtor still being in possession of the Agador Box. In "The Wizards' Challenge," she is seen with her classmates looking at the Mark of Valtor in the sky. In "Witches' Revelation," she is seen with her classmates in Bloom's nightmare. They begin to look down at the Mark of Valtor on the floor. In "Wizard's Anger," at Alfea's entrance, she, her classmates, staff, and the Specialists cheer the Winx on for their efforts against Valtor. |-|Season 4= In "The Fairy Hunters", when Clarice sabotages Flora's act, Alice is accused of being the one who did it, as Clarice put the bomb's box in Alice's bag. Alice got expelled, Flora insists on meeting her, but instead encounters the Wizards of the Black Circle. Alice then runs to the Winx to alert them that Flora is in danger. Tecna and Stella do not believe her, but they follow the others to find out what had happened. Alice is found to be telling the truth. After the fight, Clarice told Faragonda the truth and Alice was no longer expelled. Griselda also decides not to expel Clarice as Alice asks her not to. |-|Season 5= In "The Rise of Tritannus", Alice is watching the Winx perform their new song. *Winx Club - Episode 503 *Winx Club - Episode 509 *Winx Club - Episode 522 *Winx Club - Episode 523 |-|Season 6= In "The Legendarium", Alice is seen dancing at the party, at Alfea. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= She and her classmates are seen during the Day of the Gift ceremony. |-|Magical Adventure= She is one of the students at the party at Alfea. She watches as the other students, turn into frogs and panics. |-|Mystery of the Abyss= Comics |-|Season 2= Alice makes her debut in Issue 30 under the name Isabel, where it is revealed that she is one of Jordan's many girlfriends. After Aisha leaves to return to Alfea early, Jordan calls Isabel to see if she is free, however, she declines his offer to go out on a date because she wishes to study despite it being a holiday. After being hung up on, Jordan calls another one of his girlfriends, Priscilla, causing the Pixies to realize that they accidentally set Aisha up with a womanizer. The next day, Isabel arrives at the White Horse café, catches Jordan trying to ask Aisha out, and storms over to assert herself as Jordan's girlfriend. That is when Priscilla arrives, practically fuming as she proclaims herself to be Jordan's true girlfriend, and knocks the young Specialist into the lake with her purse as he struggles to explain his two-timing ways. Isabel and Priscilla then laugh at Jordan's misfortune when it is revealed that he cannot swim, as he would often boast about his daring adventures as a gifted swimmer. The three girls then leave Jordan to wallow in his humiliation after Aisha rescues him and talk about how foolish they were for falling for someone like Jordan as they head back to Alfea. |-|Season 3= Alice appears at the very beginning of Issue 31 alongside Marzia, Trista, Clarice and Francis after Wizgiz's class ends. Seeing Marzia whisper something about her again, Bloom confronts her on what she may know, but Trista butts in to try and explain their newfound information in a way that would not upset Bloom. Alice watches on as Marzia blurts out the news, making an effort to get a rise out of Bloom, and she watches Bloom leave with a worried look on her face while Marzia and Francis seem satisfied with how everything went down. In Issue 43: Lost Words, Alice makes a cameo at Alfea as Faragonda is explaining the situation with the books. In Issue 59, Alice makes a short appearance in the beginning. After Professor Pikass is introduced to the Fairies of Alfea during an assembly, Alice quickly rushes over to her friends, Clarice, Trista and another fairy with purple hair to decide what they will be doing for their performance. She and Trista become giddy over the possibilities, as they begin listing off the things they want to do, like assembling a choir group or a dance show. The next day, she is sitting through one of Professor Pikass' classes when Pikass calls on Stella after noticing that she is not paying attention to his lesson. Magical Abilities Alice may know some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Trivia *Alice is also the name of another Alfea Fairy. *Her name is of Old German origin and means "noble, exalted". *In "The Secret of the Lost Kingdom", her hair is not wavy but straight instead, with only some of her bangs being wavy. Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Alfea Category:Female Characters Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Alfea Students Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Games Category:Recurring Characters Category:Allies Category:Season 2 (Winx Club)